COMPARING MOA WITH OBAMA'S PROPAGANDISTS
by Jaxhawk “You want to make every pundit look bad? Then stand tall for what you believe. Don’t be shy". —the late Tony Snow To begin with I will say that all political campaigns are nothing but propaganda. But when it includes intimidation and threats, it sounds eerily like the type of propaganda used by despots and dictators to gain POWER! Encarta defines Political propaganda as;"Propaganda for distinctly political ends is as old as history. The Bible, for example, relates that the Assyrian king Sennacherib attempted to terrify the Kingdom of Judah into surrendering by the use of threatening propaganda (see 2 Kings 18-19). Just as Hitler used Goebbels to stifle dissent and convince the German people in the 1930's that he would lead them out of the downward spiral that was happening to the German economy. Barrack Obama's supporters, "Accountable America", are using Nazi like tactics against anyone who uses the radio or print media to point out the cracks in Obama's "Savior" image. "Last Wednesday, Obama exhorted his followers to sabotage the WGN radio show of veteran Chicago host and University of Chicago Professor Milt Rosenberg. Why? Because he invited National Review writer Stanley Kurtz to discuss his investigative findings about Obama's ties to Ayers and the underwhelming results of their collaboration on a left-wing educational project sponsored by the Chicago Annenberg Challenge. “Tell WGN that by providing Kurtz with airtime, they are legitimizing baseless attacks from a smear-merchant and lowering the standards of political discourse. ... It is absolutely unacceptable that WGN would give a slimy character assassin like Kurtz time for his divisive, destructive ranting on our public airwaves."What happened to freedom of speech? While mainstream journalists schmoozed with liberal celebrities in Denver, practiced yoga with left-wing bloggers and received massages at the Google convention tent near touchy-feely Barackopolis, Team Obama was on an ugly, aggressive warpath sanctioned by Mr. Civility. While compassionate Obama prepared to stand before thousands of worshipers at Invesco Field, purporting to give voice to the voiceless, his Chicago-schooled campaign machine was working overtime to muzzle conservative critics. “We want it to stop," ordered one pro-Obama caller to WGN. Welcome to the future: the politics of Hope and Change enforced by the missionaries of Search and Destroy". source: Michelle Malkin Fifty one years ago a similar propaganda program was launched against the author of a Chinese play atirizing Chairman Mao/ "In late 1959, historian and Beijing Deputy Mayor Wu Han published the first version of a historical drama entitled “Hai Rui Dismissed from Office” In the play, a virtuous official,was dismissed by a corrupt emperor. The play initially received praise from Mao. In 1965, Mao Zedong's wife Jiang Qing and her protégé Yao Wenyuan—who at the time was a little-known editor of a prominent newspaper in Shanghai—published an article criticising the play. They labeled it a "poisonous weed"and an attack on Mao, using the allegory of Mao Zedong as the corrupt emperor and Peng Dehuai as the virtuous official. The Shanghai newspaper article received much publicity nationwide, with many other prominent newspapers asking for publication rights. Beijing Mayor Péng Zhēn, a supporter of Wu Han, established a committee studying the recent publication and emphasizing that the criticism had gone too far. On February 12, 1966, this committee, called the "Group of Five in Charge of the Cultural Revolution," issued an "Outline Report on the Current Academic Discussion", which later became known as the "February Outline". In this document the group emphasized that the dispute over Hai Rui Dismissed From Office was academic rather than political. In May, 1966, Jiang Qing and Yao Wenyuan once again published various articles with content denouncing both Wu Han and Peng Zhen. On May 16, following Mao's lead, the Politburo issued a formal notice representing figuratively the beginning of the Cultural Revolution. In this document, titled "Notification from the Central Committee of Communist Party of China," Peng Zhen was sharply criticized, and the "Group of Five" was disbanded". SOURCE: WIKAPEDIA I am not saying that Obama wants to be a dictator! But he and his handlers are on a desperate quest for power, and the tactics used thus far are strangely similar to that of all despots. Stifle dissent! Do we want this type of man as President? http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/000azq5c/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 30, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: MOA Opinions Category: PROPAGANDA Opinions Category: DIRTY TRICKS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.